


Lazurus, Falling

by DidjaMissMe



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4.01, Drabbles, I'm an angel of the Lord, Lazurus Rising, Parallels, spnhiatuscreations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidjaMissMe/pseuds/DidjaMissMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rose, and the Angels fell. </p><p>----<br/>For Supernatural Hiatus Creations: Week 5, 13</p><p>Chapter 1: Season Premieres (4.01)<br/>Chapter 2: Season Finales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazurus, Falling

Dean Winchester isn't afraid. Dean Winchester doesn't _do_ fear. He does worry, confusion, doubt, caution, and the occasional quicky with a good-looking stranger in the bathroom of a local bar, but not fear. Fear shuts you down. Fear seizes the muscles, and squeezes the brain. Fear is a hunter's last thoughts, and fear is unacceptable. Fear leads to loss, and the only things Dean Winchester cares about are not worth losing.

So Dean doesn't fear (frighten, maybe, when caught under a yellow supernatural fever), and Dean doesn't lose.

Much.

Sure, he lost his life and his time on this earth, but in the long-run, he didn't lose Sam - and that, my friends, is checked off as a "Win" in the Winchester's book.

And so, when the hellhounds called, Dean wasn't afraid. There may have been some caution for his personal future lost in the back of his brain, but he smiled at Sam and focused on his happy-that-Sam's-okay, and worry-that-Sam-will-be-okay.

But back in hell? _Fear_ was a PG-rating cover on the truth.

It was more than fear. With nothing to lose, and nothing to gain, the stakes had changed and the game was played, and Dean didn't have a rulebook. There was nothing but the giving and taking of pain. Frankly, that place was aptly named.

_But the hellfire dimmed against the bright glory, and a new fear - worry, doubt, caution, and mostly confusion - came back in fullswing with a wingspan of light and a voice that shook his soul._

Not that Dean would remember that.

And when Dean breaks free of the rotted coffin and the grimy dirt to have the bright sun blind him, he would label the irony as a hallucinated déjà vu.

And when Dean would duck for cover and hug himself tight as the store trembled and air vibrated and electronics sputtered, his soul would definitely shake once more.

But it didn't scare Dean. It shocked him, to be breathing in clean air, and walking without the crick in his knee, and looking at himself not covered in scars - It shocked him, to be alive and well and healed. Healed of his mishaps and injuries well before his time in hell.

He was cautious of the power that attacked him - and also didn't - back at the old gas station. He was worried for Bobby's and Sam's reactions to his resurrection. He was confused as to who brought him back and why and how they did it. He was doubtful it wasn't without a price.

But he wasn't afraid.

Yet.

And so Dean stays, brimming with enough feelings to _almost_ fear the future, quenching his worry and thriving in caution as he and Bobby ward the old farmhouse with sigils and signals for every and anything supernatural. He doubts the same wards will do an adequate job, yet at the same time, confused on why they won't.

The air is tinged with electricity, the tension in the calm before a storm. There's a certain earthy musk in the old rot and decomp of the farmland, the plains stretching out and awaiting the new.

So he and Bobby waited. And Dean would never admit that he feared. It was more of a … Cautious excitement, anyways.

 

But then the walls shook and the ground trembled and his soul ached with that same _déjà vu_ that sent a thrill through his spine.

The divine fear had a face, and intimate knowledge of Dean, and the ability to break the hunter's world by one sentence.

_"I'm an angel of the Lord."_

His world was reborn, with a hesitancy that came with knowledge of new and improved supernatural. There was more out there, and more to fear.

Little did Dean know, that the "fear" to be associated with this angel wasn't of the unknown, or fear of what the celestial would cause him to lose.

It would grow to be a fear for loss of an angel. Of _his_ angel, and would last for seasons.

Yet, looking at him now, shadows looming and stare lasting - He was the epitome of power, with all beauty in grace, and nothing was going to bring the angel down.


End file.
